Are best friends for real?
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: Things between Miley and Lilly are going bad, but when something happens to one of them will they realize the their friendship is for real? Loliver
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a new story that popped in my head today as I was coming back to school from seeing Bye Bye Birdie with my school's band and chorus. This is just the beginning and if you want me to keep going review and tell me so. If any of you read my other story Miley Tells the new update might be up within the next few days. Enjoy!!

* * *

Lilly sat in her room thinking about all the good times she and her best friend Miley shared. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Miley moved to Malibu

FLASHBACK:

Lilly was sitting at her desk in her homeroom when this girl walked in the room. She had long, wavy brown hair and was wearing a plaid shirt with dark jeans and a pair of cowboy boots.

"Ok class, settle down. Today we have a new girl who just moved here from Nashville, Tennessee. What is your name Hun?" the teacher said.

"My name is Miley Stewart." She said in a strong Tennessee accent.

The teacher looked around the class for an open seat. There were a few open so she just chose one. "Why don't you take a seat next to Lilly Trescott? Lilly please raise your hand." The teacher said. So Lilly placed her hand in the air and Miley quickly took a seat right next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lilly and welcome to Seaview Middle School," Lilly said.

"Thanks I'm Miley, but you probably got that from the teacher. What do you like to do?"

"I like to skateboard, shop, and listen to music."

"Really. Who's your favorite singer?"

"Hannah Montana. I heard she just moved here out to California from Tennessee too. Do you like Hannah Montana?"

"You can say that I'm her biggest fan," what Lilly didn't know is that she was talking to Hannah Montana herself right then and there.

"Well you obviously haven't met Oliver Oken. He is my best friend and he calls himself Mr. Hannah Montana." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. "What's your next class?" Lilly asked

"Um, English with Mr. Corelli," Miley said looking at her schedule.

"Cool, I'm in that class too," Lilly, said.

"Hey Lilly, can I consider you a new friend?" Miley asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course you can. I'll save you a seat at lunch and then you can meet Oliver."

"That sounds great."

"I think we should get to class before we are marked late," Lilly said.

They walked to class and all throughout the day Miley had a smile on her face.

END FLASHBACK

It had been two years since Miley moved here. She and Lilly would do everything together; but that all changed the day that Jake Ryan had asked her out. If you don't know who Jake Ryan is, he is..well he is a TV star. He has a show called 'Zombie High'. When he first got to their school Miley had hated him, but then she guest starred on his show, as Hannah Montana, and she realized that she really liked him. A LOT.

He asked her out a few days later and she gladly accepted and ever since that day Miley and Lilly slowly drifted apart until she would not call anymore, pretty much ignore her at school, and moved to a different table at lunch. You know the one I'm talking about. The popular table with Amber and Ashley. They used to be Miley and Lilly's enemies, but now they were just Lilly's enemies. Miley had actually become friends with them seeing as she was sitting at their table and laughing with them all the time. Lilly didn't want to think that she had lost her best friend even though she knew she had. Or did she?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: If any of you read Miley Tells then you would know what I'm talking about. Studying for those tests really helped because I aced them all and even got the highest grade out of my whole class. That was off topic, but anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Lilly sighed as she picked up her backpack off the floor of her room. She pulled out her colorful math binder and took out the homework for that evening. She failed miserably as she tried to figure out the first problem. Miley would always help Lilly with the problems she had trouble with and that is what helped her with her grade. Now that Lilly was being completely ignored by Miley her math grade was gradually slipping. _Algebra sucks_. Lilly thought as she moved onto the next problem. _Maybe Oliver will know what to do._ She thought hopefully. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Oliver said into his receiver.

"Hey Oliver. I was wondering if you knew anything about what we were doing in math?" Lilly asked.

"I kind of do. Why don't you come over here and we can work on it together."

"Thanks Oliver. You're the best. See you in a few minutes, bye." Lilly hung up the phone and put it back onto the dock. She gathered all of her papers and put them back into the pocket of her bag. It was only 4:15 so Lilly's parents wouldn't be back yet. She quickly wrote a note just incase she wasn't back before them.

_Mom or Dad,_

_I went to Oliver's house to do our homework. Don't know when I'll be back. See ya when I do. _

_Love ya, Lilly._

She placed the note on the kitchen counter and walked out the front door. It only took a couple of minutes to walk to Oliver's house. He lived just three houses down from hers. She knocked on the front door. A couple of minutes later Oliver opened the door and let Lilly into his house. They walked into Oliver's kitchen and sat down at the table. She pulled out her math stuff once again from her bag. "Nice binder Lil," Oliver said referring to her multicolored binder.

"Oh shut up. That class is really boring," Lilly snapped back jokingly.

"I know could he talk _more_."

"I don't think so. He practically takes up the whole class trying to explain one problem. Anyway can we work I really need to know this stuff to get a good grade," Lilly said.

"Ok, let's look at the first problem. –8+2x(-5-4x)," Oliver said looking at the worksheet. "What you need to do is, well what I do is I set aside the negative 8 and do the distributive property thing."

"Right and what do I do for the distributive property?" Lilly asked.

"How about I just show you." Oliver took out a blank sheet of paper and worked out the problem.

_-8+2x(-5-4)_

_-8-10x-8x_

_-8-2x_

"There, did you see what I did?" he asked as he showed Lilly the problem.

"Yeah, I think so. How about we try another one?" Lilly said as she thought she finally comprehended the section.

"Ok here's one," Oliver said pointing to the paper, "2x+3(-x-6)." He handed Lilly the sheet of paper he did his problem and watched as Lilly work out the problem.

_2x+3(-x-6)_

_2x-3x+(-18)_

_-x-18_

Lilly showed Oliver the problem and waited while he checked it. "Good job Lil. You got it right," he said after about a minute.

"Yes!!" Lilly exclaimed. For the next 1-2 hours Lilly and Oliver sat at his kitchen table doing their math homework with Oliver checking a few of Lilly's problems to make sure she got them right. As they finished Lilly's stomach started to growl. "Hey Oliver, let's go down to Rico's. I'm starving."

"Ok let's go." Lilly packed her stuff back into her bag and set it down on top of the kitchen table.

They walked for about ten minutes until they were finally a few yards from Rico's. Oliver continued walking as Lilly stopped. When he realized that Lilly wasn't walking next to him anymore he looked behind him and saw Lilly staring straight ahead. He didn't know what she was looking at, but when he turned around in the direction of the stools at the counter he saw why she stopped. He slowly walked back over to where Lilly was standing.

"Hey, do you still want to go over there? I mean we could go somewhere else if you want." Lilly shook her head and continued walking in the direction they were headed. Oliver tried to catch up to a fast walking Lilly before she reached Rico's, but was unsuccessful. Lilly was there ordering her food when Oliver finally caught up to her. She had just finished and Oliver quickly put in his order too.

"Here you go Lilly and Oliver," Jackson said as he put their order onto the counter. "Thanks," they both replied. Lilly ordered a burger with fries and a medium diet coke and Oliver ordered the same except he got a cheeseburger.

Oliver was just about to leave when he saw an evil looking smirk appear on Lilly's face. He leaned in to try and stop what she was going to do. "Lilly whatever you're going to do don't do it," he quickly whispered but he was too late. Lilly "accidentally" let her drink fall onto the counter. The contents of her drink got everywhere and to Lilly's pleasure right where she wanted it to go.

* * *

a/n: This was kind of a fun chapter to write. Anyway can you guess who Lilly saw sitting at Rico's? It is kind of obvious, but anyway as always please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I know it's been a long time, but school is over so might have more time to update and now it is only this story to update. So anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Lilly stood there at the counter smiling…rather smirking. The contents of her soda spread everywhere. Even the one place Lilly wanted it to…on Miley. Miley stood up and let out an ear-piercing shriek. "What the hell Lilly!" Lilly didn't say anything. She just stood there smirking. Jackson refilled her soda and she walked away.

Oliver was shocked. He saw Lilly walking away so he quickly met up with her. "What was that?" he asked.

Lilly said one word, "revenge."

"Why?"

"Do you know what it is like to _not_ have your best friend talk to you?" Oliver shook his head. "Of course you don't. I'm your only best friend besides Miley. Well it sucks, ok, not being able to talk about girl stuff, I can't talk about that kind of thing with you. Every time we pass each other in the hallway she just glares at me and I don't know why. It's like I did something wrong, but yet I didn't." Oliver could tell that Lilly was about to cry; he put down his food and took her in his arms as she stopped walking.

Meanwhile…

Miley was freaking out. "Why the hell did she do that?" asked a pissed off Miley to a shocked Jake.

"How should I know? Wasn't she your best friend?"

"Yeah she was, but that all stopped when we started going out. She was always so jealous of us." Miley said.

"Miles think about it, was she _really_ jealous or were you made to think that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess she never really was jealous at all. I mean I knew she liked you and all but would she really be jealous?" Lost in thought Miley started to walk away.

When Jake caught up with her he could hear random mumbling coming from Miley. Still not paying attention Miley walked out into the middle of the street just as a speeding car was coming. She wasn't aware of the car until she felt Jake's strong grip on her arm. Just in time he pulled out of the way. "Miley pay attention." Jake snapped.

"What?"

"You were almost hit by a car. I pulled you away at the last like second."

"Oh, that would've sucked."

"Your telling me." The two resumed their walking till they made it back to Miley's house. Jake pulled out his phone and called his limo driver. "Bye Miles. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Jake hopped into his limo and the driver drove off. Miley shut her front door as soon as the car turned the corner.

Back with Lilly and Oliver…

After about ten minutes Oliver finally let go of a tear-stained and crying Lilly. He picked up his food and they continued walking. "Lilly there is something I really need to tell you," he said breaking the silence.

"What?" she said

"I really, _really_ like you and I was wondering if… if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime?" He looked down at his feet wondering why he just did that.

"_Oh. My. Gosh. He did not just ask me out. Boy have I been waiting for this for a long time. I mean I liked Jake for a little while, but not as much as I liked Oliver. And by the way no amount of like (_not love_) I had for Jake would ever amount to anything compared to Miley. I mean she practically loved the guy if not did love him, in plus I only liked him cause he was a movie star. It's been a long time; I should probably answer Oliver shouldn't I," _Lilly thought. "Oliver I would…love to go out with you."

Oliver looked up at a now smiling Lilly. "Really?" Lilly nodded. "Yes!! This is so great. I'll call you later tonight with the plans." Oliver and Lilly turned the corner and walked down the sidewalk towards their houses holding hands. They parted as Oliver turned down the pathway leading towards his house.

Overall today had been a great day for Lilly or had it…

* * *

a/n: you know what to do review review review. Please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay I know I've been gone and haven't updated for like months, but the truth is the longer I've been away the longer my inspiration for my story had dwindled. So you can expect no more updates from me at all for this story anymore. I know you were all expecting this to be another update and I am truely, deeply sorry for bringing sad news, but the inspiration is gone. So I am offering something, if anyone is interested they can have my story. You can do anything to it, change the beginning chapters around so it's more grammaticly correct or anything, the only thing you can't do is change the premesis or the couple. So if anyone is interested, PM and the story is yours (first come first serve). But the thing is, if anyone doesn't PM me for it I can assure you all of my stories will be deleted within the next month (probably sometime around Christmas or New Year's) so if you want the story to stay up and you want it to keep going my suggestion to PM me and continue it yourself, 'cause I can garruntee the deletion of the stories. So with that being said I'm am really sorry and I love each and every person that has reviewed, but I just can't continue on with this story, so please, please someone PM for this 'cause I would hate to have to delete this.

For one last time, I'm really, really sorry. Thank you everyone who was a loyal reader and reviewer, thank you so much it always made my day reading your reviews; good or bad. I just want everyone to know how much it meant to have such loyal fans. So please if you really want the story up and you have good ideas for future chapters please PM me.

-AsIAmBeYourself 


End file.
